


Saving Grace

by Mswriter07



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Mile High Club, Possible reason behind Spencer's headaches, Post Foyet Attack, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer gives up his life to save Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Grace

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through all of my old works and found that this could be posted as is. If you'd like me to expand the idea I'll see what I can do. Thanks for your patience with me in this fandom, I'm working my way back to it and hope to complete more of my unfinished stories, posted and unposted. :)

Aaron woke up to hear as someone sobbed on his chest and then the machines pervaded his hearing. He tried to talk and choked instead. The head shot up and Aaron found himself staring into the clearest hazel eyes that were wet with tears. Aaron raised his hand and the person slipped a couple of ice chips between his lips and held the raised hand in his own. “Spencer?”

“Aaron you need to rest. You’re going to be okay.”

“What happened?”

Spencer used his free hand to stroke Aaron’s hair and he said, “Rest and I’ll explain everything later.”

“You won’t go anywhere?”

“No. Not until you’re able to leave.”

“Okay.” Then Aaron succumbed to sleep with Spencer next to him.

Spencer rested his head on the bed and prayed very hard that Aaron would survive the ordeal. He looked up when he felt another presence in the room and found it was his mother. “Mom?”

“Spencer are you okay?”

“He can’t die mom. I love him.”

“What do the doctors say?”

“They’re saying it’s hit and miss.” Then Spencer looked at Aaron’s prone figure and said, “I’ll do anything Mom.”

“Stay with him and make sure he rests.”

“I won’t leave his side.”

“That’s my boy.” She smiled and touched his hair before she disappeared again.

Six months later, Spencer and the rest of the team were on the jet flying home from a case and he stayed in the rear of the plane where it was darkest and kept his sunglasses on. He didn’t understand why he started getting headaches and to the capacity he’d been subjected to them. He just knew that he needed to figure out how to stop them. 

Spencer thought everyone was asleep but when he felt his cover being laid over his curled up frame he looked up and saw Hotch. “Hotch...sorry.”

“S’okay. Have you been to see anyone about the headaches?” Hotch asked as he took a seat opposite of Spencer.

“A dozen doctors. None of them can find anything.” Spencer replied frustrated with his situation.

“So they think psychosomatic?”

“Some of them but I’ve told them I’m not crazy or anything.”

“I know you’re not crazy. I hope you feel better soon." Aaron said as he stood up and squeezed Spencer's shoulder and the two men shared a look. 

"A lot is going on. I'm just trying to stay on my feet. You guys need me."

"We need you well. If you need to take time off I'll approve it." Aaron said as he took another squeeze before he let go of Spencer's shoulder.

"Thank you." Spencer grimaced as he bolted out of the chair to the bathroom.

Aaron knocked gently and Spencer slid the door open a crack and Aaron slipped inside. He closed the door and Spencer leaned against the wall.

Aaron looked at Spencer and asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

"The room is soundproofed." Spencer said as he took his sunglasses off.

"What's going on Spencer?" Aaron asked as he looked over Spencer's casual posture.

"When did you start having feelings for me?" Spencer asked seriously.

"Before Foyet's attack, probably as far back as our VICAP interview with Hardwicke." Aaron replied honestly.

"Aaron," Spencer started and sighed. He continued, "I was sent to protect the team. I've got more than just my genius as abilities. Foyet's attack on you would have been much worse had I not given up something. I think that's the cause of my headaches. I'm trying to remember my lives before my time here and I'm running into walls."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I have loved you from the first time I met you. Life had a way of not letting us act on our feelings and I never would have let you cheat on Haley with me. I needed and wanted you to stay noble and good and not sink to Haley's level. I would have been a protector only if you stayed married but I would have never stopped loving you."

"What are you?"

"I'm human now for the most part but I seem to still hold a lot of my magic."

"So you're a witch?" Aaron tried to wrap his mind around the supernatural feel of the conversation.

"More angel like but yes I'm a protector of people or was in the infinite sense until I saved you six months ago. I'm still protecting the team but I gave my life essentially so you could live, whether we were to become a couple or just you and Jack alone, it didn't matter to me. I just knew it wasn't your time to die."

"And why the onset of the headaches?" Aaron asked curiously.

"Our bond has become stronger since your attack and I'm thinking between me giving my gift of life which is why I can't remember my previous experiences and our already deep connection it’s needing us together. I don't know what will happen but I know that we'll be able to settle better and we can already have silent conversations but bonding will make both our lives easier."

"How do we do that?"

"I've soundproofed the room for a reason." Spencer moved to stand directly in front of Aaron and Aaron gasped at the sight of Spencer so close, no sunglasses, and his lip between his teeth.

"Sex in this tiny space?"

"I'm flexible and you'd be fun to pin against the wall." Spencer said as he rubbed their noses together.

“So I have to bottom for you?”

“I’ll make it as good for you as it will be for me.”

"I think I'll enjoy this." Aaron said as he gripped Spencer's hips and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

Spencer returned the kiss and pulled away slowly. He said, “We don’t have much time. Strip.”

Aaron started removing clothes and said, “You’re very pushy right now.”

“With only a couple of hours I want us to enjoy this.”

“Why don’t we wait until we’re at home and in a bed?”

“Because the two of us in our own ways have been avoiding this moment. We need to consummate this bond so that both of us can breathe easier.”

Aaron looked over his soon to be lover and found that he enjoyed looking at the man naked. He’d have to suggest times outside of sex where they just lounged around naked. Aaron closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around Spencer and pulled him closer. They locked lips and Aaron let Spencer lead - he found himself shoved against the wall with Spencer gripping his hips and Spencer’s tongue mapping Aaron’s body. 

Spencer turned Aaron around so he was braced on the wall and he kissed him down his back nipping and lapping at sensitive areas. He got to the cleft of Aaron’s ass and he took a deep breath. “Beautiful.” Spencer said and then he nuzzled the cheeks before he spread them and lapped languidly at Aaron’s hole. Aaron scrambled for purchase and could only find it on the sink, his back bowed as Spencer worked his hole, and the moans and whines coming from his throat were intoxicating to Spencer.  
Aaron panted, “Spencer...please?”

Spencer pulled away and stood up. He saw Aaron was trembling as he tried to keep himself contained. Spencer pressed himself against Aaron’s back and said, “Let go. Everything will be okay.”

“Fuck me Spencer.” 

The profanity was like music to Spencer’s ears and he did what Aaron asked. He slipped himself inside Aaron’s willing body and immediately the two let out breaths they were holding. Spencer snapped his hips and laced his fingers with Aaron’s as he found a good angle. Spencer’s mouth travelled over Aaron’s neck and he moaned as he kept up a steady rhythm. Aaron pushed against Spencer and whined when Spencer pulled back away from him.

Spencer’s hands moved over Aaron’s back and rubbed soothing circles as eased his thrusts. “Brace yourself on the sink and relax.”

Aaron listened to his lover and gripped the side of the sink. Spencer increased his speed again and he went back the butterfly kisses and sucking on Aaron’s earlobes. Aaron panted and moaned as he felt them getting closer to a shared orgasm. “Spencer...I’m close.”

“Me too.” Spencer groaned as he slammed into Aaron’s body. The two jerked together and Aaron could feel his toes curl as he exploded into the sink. Spencer gripped Aaron’s hips as he felt his own orgasm start and kept himself planted inside Aaron until he came back down from his euphoria. 

Aaron eased Spencer out of him as he turned around and pushed Spencer against the wall and lifted his legs to wrap around his waist. Aaron didn’t care if he wasn’t hard yet, he pushed himself inside Spencer’s ass. Spencer moaned and rode out Aaron’s thrusts as their erections started to return. Aaron fucked Spencer hard against the wall and he made love bites all over his collarbone and chest. Aaron growled, “You’re mine Spencer. Only mine.”

“Good. You’re mine too.” Spencer moaned as Aaron worked a hand between them and grasped at Spencer’s dick. Spencer arched against his lover and clenched holding Aaron’s dick inside as his orgasm returned. “So so so good Aaron. I feel so much better.”

“I do too.” Aaron panted as he felt his orgasm fill Spencer’s ass.

“Thank you for trusting me.” Spencer said as he was set back on his feet and he ran his fingers through Aaron’s hair.

“I will never stop trusting you or loving you or cherishing every moment we have together. I love you Spencer.”

“I love you too Aaron.”

The two redressed and Aaron worked on straightening his hair back so it didn’t look like he just had the best sex of his life on the jet. Spencer ran his own fingers through his hair and put his sunglasses on to keep with the headache ruse and then they kissed again before Spencer dissolved the sound barrier and opened the door. Aaron had his hand on Spencer’s back and helped sit back down in his corner seat in the shadows and then he sat down across from Spencer after he gathered his papers again to work on. The rest of the team just looked between the two not sure what happened in the bathroom but none of them were questioning it either.


End file.
